Cooking For Love
by Bibliophile224
Summary: Oneshot-City of Glass Spoilers! Jace decides to cook dinner for his girlfriend, because he can't be a worse cook than Isabelle, right? Apparently he can!


**Cute little one-shot…City of Glass spoilers!! Don't read unless you have read that book!! **

**Disclaimer: Characters and books belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

Jace Herondale was in a position he never thought he'd be in. He was bent over a cookbook, trying to figure out just what "lbs" meant. Sure, he had never tried to cook anything before, but he couldn't be worse than Isabelle, right?

Jocelyn had moved into Luke's place about a month ago, only a week after Valentine's funeral and the celebration. Clary had decided that it would be best if she moved into the Institute, where she would be educated as a true Shadowhunter. Her mother and Luke were hesitant about letting Jace and Clary live together, but in the end they gave in.

Today was a Saturday, one of the two days they did not take lessons from their new teacher, Clave appointed Barnabas Dillard. Currently, all residents of the Institute were not on the premises. Clary having an afternoon of shopping with her mother, Isabelle having a date with Simon, and Magnus and Alec on their own date…So Jace was left alone at the Institute, bored and missing his girlfriend.

So, the brilliant idea came to him to do something romantic for Clary. A nice romantic dinner for two would be perfect for them…it would prove to her once again that he was serious about their relationship.

But following a cookbook was harder than it looks! What was "tps", "tbs" and "ml" supposed to mean? It was all so confusing. He decided that he could do it himself, free style. He was Jace; he was a Shadowhunter, warrior and all around good (looking) guy! Obviously he could make a simple spaghetti dinner, right?

So, he grabbed the bowl of tomatoes he had squished into a disgusting juicy _thing _that he had added some not quite defrosted beef to, and put it into a pot on the stove, turned on high. He covered the pot, and moved onto the noodles. He dumped the whole box into the pot that contained the tomato and beef mixture.

He decided that since that took hardly anytime at all, he would make some garlic bread to go with it. He took the garlic powder and dumped…maybe a bit too much…of it on two pieces of toast, and stuck them into the toaster.

That was easy, so he set the table in the kitchen with some utensils and candles, with a single red rose as a centre piece. Satisfied, he went to his room and changed into a button down shirt and dark jeans, not wanting to be _too _dressed up.

As he made his way back to the kitchen, all he could think about was how surprised Clary would be that he would do something like this. He was trying to be more romantic, if anything to continue to show her how much she meant to him. She was his whole world; ever since he first saw her in Pandemonium, she has been his every thought. A part of him was dying every minute that he thought she was his sister, off limits forever.

But when Sebastian, the true Jonathon Christian Morgenstern, explained what had really happened all his life, and that Jace was _not_ Clary's brother, a joy he had never felt had filled him. The most perfect moment, however, was when Clary could have wished for anything in the whole world, she had chosen him. She wanted him. She loved HIM!

So for the past month, they had been spending every free moment together. They went on dates, walks in the park and around the city, trained together (which she was improving at) and, of course, kissed. But the most rewarding part was just being together, whether they were talking or just enjoying each others company in silence.

While reminiscing, Jace turned the corner into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. The pot that contained the sauce was boiling over and the toast he had coated in garlic powder was burning with thick black smoke coming from the toaster.

The grand finale, however, was seeing Clary standing in the middle of the chaos with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Running past her, Jace grabbed some oven mitts and threw the pot of bubbling goo into the garbage, then popped the toast onto a plate and dumped that into the trash, too. Embarrassed, he finally turned around to face her.

"Would you like to explain, Jace?" She asked him, still looking surprised at finding her boyfriend attempting to cook. He looked so sad and mortified; she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But what was he thinking?

"Um…well, I was trying…to make you dinner. Well, us dinner…It didn't quite work out the way I wanted, obviously…but I thought I would try to be, well romantic…" he mumbled, head down. But Clary was touched; he had tried to do something for her. It was so sweet seeing him embarrassed. Confident (cocky even), graceful Jace felt embarrassed. It was so cute.

She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and bending her head so that she was looking up at him. She smiled softly.

"Thank you. It's the thought that counts, remember?" she said lovingly. "I love that you wanted to do something so…romantic for me. I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I appreciate it just as much. Thank you." She said again, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him softly.

"I wanted to prove to you that I love you," he said, looking into her eyes and wrapping his arms around her, bringing her even closer. "You mean the world to me, and I wanted to show you that by doing something myself for you."

"Jace, you don't have to prove anything, especially not that." She said seriously. "I know you love me, but I'm grateful that you put the effort in to show me, however unnecessary."

They stood there for a moment, holding each other close. Finally Jace lifted his head from where it was resting on hers.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches sound good to you?"

**Yeah…just a cute little Clary and Jace moment…I love City of Glass so much! It was the perfect way to end the series, except for poor Max. **

**Please review!! **


End file.
